Avis Changeant
by POM-frenchreader
Summary: DMHG LMOC Hermione changera d'avis sur Draco, Lucius changera d'avis sur les moldus. Désolée mais il n'y a pas de fin et il y en aura pas, seulement 5 chapitres.
1. Rupture

**A/N: Les droits concernant l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Et avant qu'on me le reproche, oui j'écris Malfoy et non pas Malefoy comme dans la version française et aussi Draco au lieu de Drago et je n'ai aucune explication quand à cela. Peut-être parce-que je lis plus des fanfics en anglais qu'en français. Quoiqu'il en soit j'essaie de m'en tenir au nom "français" pour les autres mais c'est dur. Genre si je devais mentionner Snape j'écrirais quand même Rogue. Enfin de toute façon pour l'instant y a aucun Malfoy.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**CH 1 Rupture**

Ronald Weasley entra dans sa chambre un grand sourire élairant son visage. Il revenait du magasin qu'il tenait avec son frère George. Ron y travaillait depuis six mois, depuis la fin de la guerre et la mort de Fred.

En passant dans la cuisine sa mère lui avait annoncé que sa petite amie l'attendait dans sa chambre.

Son sourire s'évanouit quand il vit qu'Hermione fixait ses mains des yeux, l'air nerveuse.

"Tu sais Ron, j'ai pas l'impression qu'entre nous ça marchera."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda-t-il confus. "On s'aime ! Tout ne peut que bien aller entre nous."

"Pas sur le long terme, Ron. Enfin je n'en ai pas l'impression." dit-elle en levant les yeux. "Je crois que nos chemins vont se séparer à un moment ou un autre parce-qu'on a pas la même conception du couple. Je sais que tu veux des enfants et je sais que tu ne veux pas être père au foyer et de mon côté il est hors de question que je sacrifie ma carrière pour ça."

"M'enfin Hermione, sûr je veux une famille mais je suis certain que ma mère-"

"Y a pas que ça. Je t'aime mais j'ai pas l'impression de t'aimer suffisament." Elle marque une pause avant de continuer. "Je ne nous imagine pas vieillir ensemble."

"Est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ? Le temps que tu remettes de l'ordre dans tes idées-"

Hermione ne répondit pas de suite. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

"Non, Ron. Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse une pause." dit-elle sa tête posée sur son épaule. "Je te parle d'une rupture. Définitive."

Ron s'extirpa de l'étreinte que lui donnait Hermione et lui tourna le dos.

"Alors pars." lui dit-il. "J'attendrais que tu viennes pleurer quand tu réaliseras que personne d'autre ne veux de toi."

Il avait murmurer cette dernière phrase mais elle avait entendu. Et toute la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait s'évapora, remplacée par de la colère.

"J'espérais que nous pourrions rester civils l'un envers l'autre, que nous resterions amis, comme avant ! Mais non, il faut que tu gaches ça. C'est tout ou rien avec toi, hein ? Il faut que tu te montres immature quand-" Elle tenta de se calmer un peu et prit plusieurs grandes respirations. "Au revoir, Ronald."

Et ce fut la dernière fois que Ronald Billius Weasley vit Hermione Jean Granger avant de très longs mois.

Un peu plus tard, à l'appel de son estomac, Ron dessendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son diner. Ses parents étaient déjà à table et il n'y avait qu'eux. Avec tous ses frères vivant hors de la maison, Ginny encore à Poudlard, et l'Ordre n'ayant plus de raison d'être, il était rare qu'ils soient nombreux à table.

"Alors," commença Molly. "Que voulait Hermione ?"

"C'est vrai qu'on ne la voit plus beaucoup depuis qu'elle a décidé d'être auror." continua Arthur.

"Oh, pas grand chose." dit Ron feignant l'indifférance à propos de ce qu'il lui arrivait. "On se voit si peu avec nos horaires, elle pense qu'on devrait se contenter d'être amis et qu'on ne devrait se remettre ensemble que lorsqu'elle sera vraiment devenue un auror." mentit-il.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A/N: Je sais pas pourquoi mais cette rupture j'ai sentit que ça ferait mieux si je l'écrivait en suivant plus Ron qu'Hermione.**

**Et je voulais qu'ils restent amis, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas fait genre il l'a trompé bla bla bla. Mais en écrivant j'en suis venue à ce qu'il dise que personne ne voudrait d'elle, et en y réfléchissant ça me facilite les choses pour la suite donc j'ai laissé ça comme ça.**

**Bientôt la suite.**

**(Taille: 4.72 Ko)**


	2. Au Chaudron Baveur

**CH 2 Au Chaudron Baveur**

Comme la plupart de ceux qui n'avait pas pû achever leur dernière année à Poudlard, Draco profita de l'ouverture estivale exceptionnelle de l'école qui biensûr se terminait fin août avec les examens. Ceux qui échouaient pouvait renouveler leur dernière année ou se passer de diplôme.

Draco avait obtenu des résultats plus que satisfesants et avait utiliser une belle fortune pour ouvrir une société de magitecture. Il n'avait pas d'expérience mais c'était ce qu'il voulait faire et son argent lui avait permis de s'entourer des meilleurs magitectes et d'être son propre patron.

Encore une fois, Draco partit tard du bureau. Jamais pressé de retourner au manoir et retrouver son père perdu dans ses pensées et pendu à un verre de whisky pur feu. Depuis le meurtre de Narcissa part des mangemorts en fuite qui l'a tenait responsable pour la mort de Voldemort, Lucius donnait l'impression de ne vivre qu'à moitié. Ne quittant le manoir que si nécessaire et parlant très peu. Espérant même éviter la présence des elfes du manoir il leur avait un jour tous offert des vêtements et bien que techniquement libres tous choisirent de rester, au grand regret de Lucius.

Ce soir, comme tous les vendredis, Draco allait rejoindre son ami Blaise Zabini pour boire un verre. Ils auraient préféré que leur point de rencontre soit un peu plus sophistiqué que le Chaudron Baveur mais Blaise trouvait ça plus judicieux de ne pas se couper du monde depuis la fin de la guerre pour des sorciers au sang pur comme eux, sa stratégie pour rester intégrer. Et au Chaudron Baveur, du monde il y en avait toujours.

Mais avec la foule, impossible de repérer Blaise. Draco s'approcha de Tom, le gérant de l'établissement, qui était au comptoir.

"Hé, est-ce que Blaise Zabini est là ?" demanda-t-il à l'homme. Sauf que celui ne l'entendit pas à cause du bruit de la foule.

"Malfoy !" une voix appela à deux tabourets plus loin.

En arrivant près de la personne, il reconnu les cheveux: Hermione Granger. Elle était complètement affalée sur le bar, la tête posée dessus et la main autour d'un fond de whisky pur feu.

"Granger." dit-il en forme de salutations.

"Blaise... Blaise, il a dit que... que il est désolé... Il est partit." l'informa-t-il une Hermione Granger totalement imbibée.

Draco lui aurait bien demandé pourquoi il avait dû partir mais elle n'était de toute évidence pas en état de répondre.

"D'accord, merci de me le dire." répondit-il. Enfin c'était certainement Blaise qui lui avait demandé de lui dire et tout le monde sait qu'Hermione Granger accepte de rendre des services à la chaîne. Et à ses yeux Blaise n'était plus un ennemi de Serpentard mais un collègue puisque tous deux, Potter et surement bien d'autres, avaient intégré la fonction d'apprenti auror.

"Il a dit... il a dit que personne... personne d'autre ne voudrait de moi." ajouta-t-elle. Elle leva son verre difficilement jusqu'à sa bouche et avala le fond de verre.

"Blaise a dit quoi ?" s'étonna Draco.

"Non !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Ron... Ronald Weas..."

"Weasley" terminat-t-il.

"C'est ça !"

"Et pourquoi il a dit ça ?" demanda-t-il en s'assayant sur le tabouret d'à côté alors qu'elle fixait son verre des yeux, comme par la force mentale il allait se remplir à nouveau de whisky pur feu.

"J'ai rompu." Sa voix semblait lointaine, elle s'endormait.

Draco se tourna vers Tom et désigna le verre devant la jeune sorcière.

"Combien en a-t-elle eu ?"

"Seulement deux mais elle doit vraiment pas boire très souvent. Elle a pas l'air de tenir."

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Draco avait maintenant un problème de conscience. Il l'aurait ramené chez elle mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle vivait, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser là. Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Sans compter que l'amener au manoir serait pire que tout. Draco n'avait pas oublier ce qui y était arriver pendant les vacances de Paques. Elle ne voudrait certainement pas se réveiller là-bas.

"Tom, est-ce qu'il y a des chambres de libre ?"

"Biensssûrr." Cet homme n'était vraiment pas des plus rassurant. C'était vraisemblablement une bonne idée de ne pas laisser Hermione Granger là.

Draco posa quelques galleons devant Tom et celui-ci lui tendit une clé avec un numéro dessus.

Draco se leva et prit Hermione dans ses bras, style mariés. Elle était encore suffisemment consciente pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou du jeune sorcier.

Arrivés dans la chambre correspondant à la clé, Draco l'installa sur le lit. Elle avait maintenant les yeux grands ouverts. Ca aurait été facile de partir pendant qu'elle dormait, mais pas alors qu'elle le regardait. Il prit une chaise qui était dans le coin de la pièce et s'assaya près du lit.

"Il a dit il attendrait... personne d'autre voudrait de moi." bredouilla Hermione.

"Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit." dit-il doucement. Il tendit une main hésitante vers elle et se mit à écarter lentement les cheveux qui revenait devant son visage. "Mais je crois qu'il a tord. Qui ne voudrait d'une personne intelligente, courageuse, passionnée et charmante ?"

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi... Tu me connais même pas... pas vraiment." marmonna-t-elle.

"C'est pas faux mais je n'ai pas dit n'importe quoi. Je sais que tu es intelligente comme tu l'as prouvé à Poudlard. Le simple fait que tu sois Gryffondor fait de toi une personne courageuse. Je sais que tu es passionnée à cause de la façon dont tu défends les autres, avec passion. Et je pense que tu es charmante parce-que je ne te trouve pas repoussante."

"Je suis ennuyeuse et hideuse et... je suis une sang-de-bourbe."

"Et j'étais un mangemort." En voyant l'air interrogateur qu'elle lui donna il expliqua. "Etre un peu ennuyeuse, avoir des cheveux indomptables et être d'origine moldue ne veux pas dire que personne ne voudra de toi mais qui voudra de quelqu'un qui était un mangemort ?" Il remonta les manches qui couvrait son avant-bras gauche et lui montra. "De quelqu'un qui porte la preuve indélébile qu'il était un mangemort ?"

Hermione attrappa gentiment son poignet et l'approcha d'elle. Elle regarda la marque des Ténèbres comme fascinée puis du bout des doigts traça la forme du serpent.

Elle n'avait pas l'air dégoûté et c'était suffisant pour Draco. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et l'embrassa.

Réalisant qu'il n'aurait pas dû, puisqu'elle était saoul, il s'écarta. Mais, de la main qu'elle utilisait pour lui caressait le bras, elle lui attrappa la tête par derrière et l'amena de nouveau à elle. Et lui rendit son baiser.

D'abord gentil, le baiser devient plus passionné. Presque endiablé. Et bientôt ils étaient nus.

"Attends, attends." interrompi Hermione un peu avant le moment fatidique. Elle se pencha du lit vers ses robes au sol. Elle prit une fiole dans une poche et avala le contenu. "On voudrait pas que le prochain Malfoy soit de sang-mêlé."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Granger était vraiment loin d'être repoussante, elle était très belle et sexy. C'était un être vraiment sensuel et passionné. Et Draco ne regrettait vraiment pas sa nuit.

Et il n'était pas pressé que la charmante sorcière à ses côtés dans ce lit miteux se réveille, car elle regretterait.

Draco n'avait connu que Pansy sur le plan physique auparavant, et ça remontait à un certain temps. Plus de deux ans. Après avoir reçu la marque il fallait qu'il fasse très attention à bien la cacher. Il était hors de question de risquer que Pansy ou une autre fille l'aperçoive et pendant sa dernière année à Poudlard, l'atmosphère était bien trop sombre pour penser à ce genre de choses.

Et là il était dans un lit avec une fille désirable, endormie, qui à son réveil refuserait de remettre ça. Pourtant Draco était lui prêt pour un autre round. Et Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours.

Il se mit à genoux devant elle et prit délicatement ses pieds, qu'il plaça dans son dos. Ainsi les jambes d'Hermione entourait sa taille. Il s'approcha plus d'elle et laissa les pieds retombés doucement sur le matelas. Il plaça un avant-bras près de la tête de la jeune sorcière et s'aida de son autre main pour se diriger, puis posa son autre avant-bras de l'autre côté de la tête d'Hermione.

Elle ne s'était pas réveillait et Draco craignait de voir ses yeux s'ouvrir. Elle le tuerait et c'est pour ça qu'il était le plus doux possible.

Quand finalement il atteignit le sommet du plaisir, elle ouvrit brièvement les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Draco embrassa sa machoire puis se leva du lit pour la salle de bains.

Il fit une toilette rapide et retourna auprès du lit.

Non, il ne regrettait vraiment pas.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ca fesait plus d'une heure que Draco carressait le dos d'Hermione. Pendant qu'il était à la salle de bains, elle s'était retournée dans son sommeil.

Draco ne voulait pas partir sans avoir eu le temps de parler, mais il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à s'étirer. Draco arrêta de dessiner dans son dos.

"Soif." chuchocha-t-elle.

Draco se leva, pris un verre à côté d'un pichet vide sur une table près de l'endroit où il avait pris la chaise la veille au soir, et partit le remplir à la salle de bains. En revenant, il le posa sur la table de chevet.

Hermione tendit un bras pour s'emparer du verre et s'appuya sur l'autre.

Quand elle reposa le verre elle réalisa que sa poitrine était à découvert. Aussitôt elle attrappa le drap et s'enroula dedans en se levant. Elle recula un peu et regarda Draco l'air incertain.

"On l'a fait, hein ?" Il hôcha la tête de bas en haut pour lui répondre.

"Si ça peut te rassurer tu as pris une potion contraceptive hier soir et je n'ai aucune maladie."

"Moi non plus" se sentit-elle obligée d'affirmer.

"Et j'ai pas envie qu'on s'en arrête là."

"Quoi ?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A/N: Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Neville et d'autres ont obtenu leur diplome de fin d'étude à Poudlard fin aout 1998 (on est en novembre 98). Certains ont manqué trop de cours pendant l'année et ont la possibilité de recommencer l'année, d'autres abandonnent. Harry ne l'a pas mais n'a pas non plus essayé, il a été dès la fin de la guerre intégré au bureau des aurors. Je pensais dire que Ron avait essayé et avait raté mais finalement je crois que c'est mieux de dire que dès la fin de la guerre il est devenu l'associé de George et on sait que pour travailler avec George, on a pas besoin de diplôme.**

**Narcissa Malfoy a menti à Voldemort en disant que Harry était mort, alors que non. Donc ensuite Harry a pû vaincre Voldemort. Certains mangemorts qui se sont échappés de Poudlard réalisant qu'ils avaient perdus ont donc tenus Narcissa pour responsable de la mort de Voldemort et l'ont donc tuer en retour. J'ai pas réfléchi aux détails de sa mort. Peut-être se baladait-elle sur le chemin de Traverse ou autre et on l'a amené de force ailleurs (genre on l'a mise sous l'effet de l'imperium, c'est assez discret pour forcer quelqu'un à aller quelque part) pour la tuer. Et donc Narcissa est morte. Au début j'avais prévu qu'elle ai quitté Lucius mais ça collait pas vraiment. Il est pour moi évident que les Malfoy s'aiment les uns les autres dans les livres, certes à leur manière mais quand même. Sinon j'allais dire que Narcissa était parti parce-qu'elle en voulait à Lucius car s'était sa faute s'ils étaient reliés à Voldemort. Sauf qu'en étant issue de la famille Black ("Toujours pur") on peut pas vraiment blâmer Lucius. Donc c'est plus simple si elle a été tué.**

**Je considère que Draco n'a pas violé Hermione le matin. Elle était consentente la veille et elle n'était pas non consentente le matin. Certes elle dormait... Personnelement je dirais que c'est du viol mais dans la logique de Draco (prenant l'excuse d'être Serpentard...) ça n'en ai pas puisque techniquement Hermione n'était pas contre.**

**Et j'avais pas envie de réveiller Hermione, qu'elle se plaigne d'un mal de tête, qu'elle vomisse, etc. Elle n'a bu que deux verres ! Donc ce n'était pas (à mon avis) suffisant pour qu'elle soit malade mais suffisant pour ne pas qu'elle réponde de ce qu'elle a fait de son vendredi soir et qu'elle se réveille la bouche pâteuse (elle a soif).**

**(Taille: 13.6 Ko)**


	3. Les Moldus

_"Et j'ai pas envie qu'on s'en arrête là."_

_"Quoi ?"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**CH 3 Moldus**

Lucius était dans la plus petite salle à manger du manoir, celle qu'on utilise quand il n'y avait pas d'invité. Il avait déjà pris son petit-déjeûner et lut son journal. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demandait quel savoir il lui manquait.

"Père." dit Draco en entrant dans la pièce.

"Draco." répondit-il. Le jeune sorcier s'assit à table et versa du jus de citrouille dans un verre, du lait dans un bol de céréales et du café dans une tasse: des vitamines, du calcium et d'autres vitamines, et de quoi tenir la journée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda le jeune Malfoy alors que son père le regardait attentivement mettre du beurre sur une tranche de pain grillé.

"Tu es habillé comme hier. Tu n'es pas rentré cette nuit."

"C'est vrai."

"Fais attention Draco, on ne voudrait pas que tu salisses le nom Malfoy en-"

"Salir le nom Malfoy ?" coupa Draco en s'énervant. "C'est justement à cause de ce nom que cette personne refuse qu'on se revoit." Il prit le temps de se calmer un peu. "Et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais faire une habitude de cela."

"D'accord. Je ne fesais que t'avertir de ne pas salir notre nom plus qu'il n'en a besoin." Lucius repensa aux paroles de son fils un instant puis demanda. "Tu voulais la revoir ?"

"Pourquoi pas. Elle n'est pas que belle, elle est aussi intelligente. Et ça pourrait me plaire d'être avec quelqu'un comme elle. Mais elle a dit que nous étions incompatibles."

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Parce-que je suis un Malfoy et elle une née-moldue."

"C'est ça !" s'exclama Lucius contre toute attente.

"Quoi ?" demanda alors Draco.

"Ce à quoi je pensais avant que tu n'arrives. Je sais charmer, transfigurer, voler, préparer des potions des plus compliquées, je connais les runes, l'arithmancie, l'occlumencie, et donc la légilimencie, je m'en sort même en divination en lisant dans des tasses de thé."

"Où est le point ?" demanda Draco quand Lucius n'expliqua pas plus.

"Je connais tout de la magie blanche et de la magie noire, et de toutes les formes de magie grise entre les deux."

"Et ?"

"Et je ne sais rien des moldus."

"Et donc ?"

"Et donc maintenant que mon but n'est plus de les éradiquer autant en apprendre plus sur eux. Ils ne doivent pas être si horribles si autant de sorciers les tolèrent."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lucius avait quitté le manoir. Pour atteindre son objectif, il trouva avisé de ne pas aller dans les villes moldues et d'essayer de comprendre leurs fonctionnements: il se fondrait difficilement dans la masse. Alors il se rendit sur le chemin de Traverse.

Il entra dans la librairie et immédiatement le gérant l'approcha. Lucius était un client régulier du magasin bien qu'il n'y mettait rarement les pieds.

Dès que de nouveaux livres arrivaient, on en envoyait la liste à Lucius qui commandait ceux qui l'interessait. Si Lucius Malfoy venait jusque là, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que la commande de ses livres soit interceptée par le ministère. Et peu importe sa réputation, Lucius payait plus qu'il ne fallait et c'était ça qui compté. On l'accueillait à bras ouverts.

"Lord Malfoy ! Comment puis-je vous aider ?"

"Et si nous allions dans l'arrière salle." proposa Lucius. Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea dans la dite pièce. "Comme d'habitude, ma commande reste entre vous et moi, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe en quoi elle consiste ?" demanda-t-il s'asseyant dans un fauteil face au bureau du gérant.

"Quels livres voulez-vous ?"

"Tous ce que vous avez concernant les moldus."

"Très bien. Je vous enverrais ça dès que possible."

Lucius avait emmené un livre de sa bibiothèque personnelle. Il avait peu de valeur mais il était rare, et puisque Lucius possédait un autre exemplaire, ce n'était pas une grande perte.

"J'imagine que ceci pourra garantir votre silence." Il posa le livre sur le bureau et quitta la pièce.

Après avoir franchi la porte, une femme blonde d'à peine plus de trente-cinq ans vint lui adresser la parole.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur. J'aimerais un conseil.

"Je ne travaille pas ici." répondit Lucius.

" Oh... Vous sortiez de cette pièce... J'ai juste déduit... Ma fille a dix-neuf ans et je suis venue lui acheter un livre et... Désolée, ce ne sont pas vos affaires et je vous ennuie avec tout ça... Désolée." balbutia-t-elle.

Lucius observa un instant cette personne. Tout d'abord, son style vestimentaire lui indiqua qu'elle était moldue (et peut-être aussi le fait qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu Lord Malfoy).

Ensuite, elle avait certainement plus de trente-cinq ans si elle avait une fille de dix-neuf ans, mais elle avait l'air jeune. Et elle avait l'air en forme sans pour autant avoir un physique vraiment athlétique. Ses cheveux étaient blonds foncés et lui arrivaient au dessus des épaules, plutôt lisses avec les pointes revenant vers l'intérieur.

Pour finir, son visage semblait familier. Notemment ses yeux marrons.

"Serait-ce indiscret de vous demander qui vous êtes ?"

"Hum, non. Biensur que non." dit-elle, confuse. "Celeste Granger. Peut-être avez-vous vu ma fille dans la presse. Il parait qu'elle me ressemble, bien qu'elle ai hérité des cheveux de feu mon mari." termina-t-elle, pensive.

"Mes condoléances. Moi-même je suis veuf." Elle lui sourit tristement. C'était assez bizarre pour lui d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Ils n'avaient jamais eut à les dire, tout le monde savait pour la mort de Narcissa. Etrangement, les dire à cette parfaite étrangère le soulagea d'un poids qu'il ignorait qu'il portait sur les épaules. "Je suis Lucius Malfoy" se présenta-t-il alors.

"Enchantée."

"De même."

"Encore désolée de vous avoir dérangé-"

"Ce n'était rien Mrs Granger-" coupa Lucius.

"Oh, appelez-moi Celeste." dit-elle spontanément.

"Ce n'était rien, Celeste." Elle sourit, génée, réalisant qu'elle venait d'autoriser un inconnu à l'appeler par son prénom. "Et si je vous appelle Celeste, il n'est que justice que vous m'appeliez Lucius." Elle lui sourit encore.

"Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Lucius, j'ai un livre à trouver."

"Je viens de confier un livre d'une rareté certaine au gérant. Il n'est pas supposé être très cher et j'imagine qu'il plaira à votre fille."

"Merci de me le dire." remercia Celeste. Elle réfléchit un instant, hésitante à en dire plus. "Ma fille me dit peu de choses sur la sorcellerie. Pour ma propre sécurité biensur. Mais du coup je sais peu de ce qu'elle aime et ce qu'elle n'aime, ce qu'elle fait..."

Quelle opportunité ! Lucius ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il s'approcha de Celeste pour lui parler tout bas, de façon à ce que personne d'autre qu'elle n'entende.

"J'ai un marché à vous proposer." Il parlait lentement, de façon à ce que Celeste puisse l'interrompre si l'idée lui déplaisait. "Je ne sais rien de vous, les moldus. Et je ne suis pas enclin à ce que mes pairs apprennent que je veux en savoir plus, ils se feraient de fausses idées sur mes intentions. Voyez-vous Celeste, je suis ce que l'on considère comme étant un mage noir. Pourtant tout ce que voudrais maintenant, c'est connaitre les aspects positifs que les moldus apportent à la société. Je pourrais vous aider à comprendre le monde dans lequel évolue votre fille et en échange vous pourriez m'aider à comprendre le votre. Qu'en dites-vous, Celeste ?"

Elle sembla pesait le pour et le contre face à cette proposition inattendue. "Que voulez-vous dire par mage noir ?"

"Que j'ai un lourd passé dans le milieu de la magie noire et que tout le monde vous conseillera d'éviter quelqu'un qui pensait réellement que se débarasser des moldus ferait un bien meilleur monde." Il s'approcha encore plus près de Celeste et se mit à chuchoter. "Je vous demande de me prouver que j'ai tord et biensur, je pourrais moi-même vous parler de sorcellerie." Lucius reprit une distance un peu plus appropriée et commença à reculer lentement vers la sortie. "Vous avez certainement déjà vu votre fille utiliser de la poudre de cheminette ?" Il n'attendit pas de réponse. Sa question était purement rhétorique. "Si vous y avez accès, vous pourriez venir au manoir. Le manoir Malfoy. Je ne le quitte que très peu et vous m'y trouveriez à coup sûr si vous décidiez d'accepter mon marché." Lucius se tourna vers la sortie et s'y dirigea d'un pas décidé. A la porte, il se retourna. "Celeste," appela-t-il. "_Fantômes, Inferis et autres alternatives à l'état de cadavre_. Je ne vous aviez pas donné le titre du livre, et... un conseil: dites bien qui est votre fille. Cela facilitera votre achat."

Et Lucius s'en alla, retournant ensuite au manoir.

Il avait obtenu bien plus de sa matinée que ce à quoi il pensait quand il avait quitté le manoir.

Non seulement allait-il en apprendre sur les moldus via la lecture mais également, espérais-t-il, par le biais direct d'une moldue.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A/N: Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas HP et la Chambre des secrets avec moi à l'heure actuelle et ne peut donc pas vérifier. En fait, je sais qu'Hermione était avec ses parents sur le chemin de Traverse, et qu'elle rencontrait Lucius dans la librairie quand celui-ci déposa le journal de Riddle dans le chaudron de Ginny. Mais impossible de me rappeler si les parents d'Hermione étaient présents à ce moment précis. Peu importe dans mon histoire. Si les parents d'Hermione n'y étaitent pas, alors c'est la première rencontre entre Lucius et Mrs Granger. S'ils y étaient, alors ça change pas grand chose. Pour la simple raison que Lucius ne prêtait pas attention à des gens sans importance et qu'il avait une tâche ce jour là (journal dans chaudron, enfin je l'ai déjà dit...). Ensuite, concernant Mrs Granger, elle met très peu les pieds dans le monde magique. Elle voit tout le monde habillé avec des robes de sorciers. Le monde est tellement différent du sien que pour sa seconde venue sur le chemin de Traverse, il lui était impossible de prendre trop de détails en mémoire et ce n'était certainement ce monsieur blond fort sombre dans la librairie qui l'aura marqué (ou peut-être que si mais alors en le voyant de nouveau, si poli, elle se dira peut-être qu'elle a confondu, et suite à son discours, qu'il ne doit pas être si horrible que ça). J'imagine que c'est comme quand on plonge une personne de type caucasien dans un pays asiatique. Tout le monde aura la peau jaune, les yeux bridés, les cheveux raides et noirs (l'asiatique stéréotype), en tout cas au début. Et je précise que Mrs Granger n'était sur le chemin de Traverse que pour la seconde fois dans sa vie (dans la Chambre des secrets biensur), donc Lord Malfoy est un parfait inconnu à ses yeux au début dans cette histoire.**

**Et Mrs Granger devait avoir un prénom. J'ai eu du mal à trouver. D'abord parce-que le prénom Monica me venait tout le temps en tête et problème: c'était le faux nom qu'Hermione lui avait donné quand elle l'a envoyé en Australie (ou Rebecca, je commence à douter... peu importe, c'est trop ressemblant). J'avais pas non plus envie d'utiliser un des noms que je vois souvent pour cette personne: Jane/Jean, Rose, Anne, Mary, etc. Et puis je voulais quelque chose que je sois sure soit bien utilisé dans des pays anglophones car je n'oublie pas, biensur, que l'histoire se déroule au Royaume-Uni et donc il n'y avait aucune raison de l'appeler par quelque chose de trop francophone. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'écris C**_e_**leste et pas C**_é_**leste (sans accens quoi). Je regardais une série policière américaine dernièrement (sais pu si c'était NY Unité Spéciale ou Les Experts Miami... enfin c'était un dimanche après-midi, le 09/08/09 pour plus de précision mais bon) et je crois que c'était un témoin, mais la femme s'appelait Celeste et j'ai trouvé que Celeste Granger ça sonnait plutôt bien. Etant donné que je me rappelle que Mrs Kane (la mère de Lily et Duncan Kane, épouse de Jake Kane) dans Veronica Mars s'appelait Celeste, ça me confirme que ce prénom étant utilisé dans des programmes anglophones (j'ai vu VM en VO) je peux l'appliquer sans soucis ici. Enfin c'est pas comme si les prénoms dans Harry Potter sont très communs, non plus. Mais de toute manière ce prénom ma donné une idée pour le futur, toute petite idée faut avouer car n'ajoute qu'un détail sans importance... mais ça me plait et puis de toute façon c'est moi qui écrit ici, je fais ce que je veux. D'ailleurs, peut-être que - (nan, je vais pas faire ça: j'allais mettre un truc que j'allais vraiment faire genre je le dis comme ça y croira que ça arrivera pas...)**

**(Taille: 13.9 Ko)**


	4. Interrogatoire

**CH 4 Interrogatoire**

En sortant du Chaudron Baveur, Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler de ça à ses amis, car parmis ces amis il n'y avait pas d'ami**e**s. Hermione pensa à Ginny et Luna mais devait bien s'avouer qu'elle n'était pas vraiment proche d'elles. D'autant plus que Ginny était la soeur de Ron. Hermione n'osait pas imaginer la scène si elle lui annonçait qu'elle avait rompu avec son frère pour se retrouver le soir même avec Malfoy. Et Luna était... Luna.

Et de toute manière toutes deux étaient à Poudlard.

Hermione se voyait mal aller parler de ça à Harry. Le discours ressemblait à celui qu'elle imaginait pour Ginny à peu de détail, _J'ai rompu avec ton meilleur ami pour me retrouver le soir même avec un vieil ennemi_. Mais imaginer dire ça à Harry était pire que le dire à Ginny. Elle se fichait de perdre la présence de Ginny dans sa vie, mais pas d'Harry.

Harry la verrait certainement comme une traîtresse. Tout comme les autres mais venant d'Harry, et de Ron si celui-ci aussi venait à l'apprendre, ça serait pire.

Hermione n'avait personne à qui se confier et finalement, c'était surement mieux. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait et elle était assez mature, se disait-elle, pour pouvoir gérer ça seule. D'ailleurs il n'y avait rien à gérer. Mieux valait oublier.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hermione retourna finalement chez elle.

Comme tous les apprentis aurors, elle avait ses week-ends de libre. Sauf si biensur un évenement requierait la présence d'un maximum d'aurors. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ce week-end.

Habituellement, elle passerait son samedi soir en compagnie de Ron et d'Harry.

Dans la journée, le premier travaillait et le second était toujours demandé quelque part, mais tous les trois se débrouillaient toujours pour se retrouver le samedi soir.

Harry était parfois absent, et alors Hermione et Ron passait la soirée _en amoureux_.

C'est en se rendant compte qu'elle espérait vraiment que Harry soit là le samedi deux semaines plus tôt - bien qu'elle le voyait tous les autres jours de la semaine - qu'elle se mit à réfléchir sur sa relation avec Ron, puis elle découvrit ce qu'elle avait dit à Ron la veille. Elle ne parvenait pas à les imaginer vieillir ensemble.

Rien empêchait qu'elle reste avec lui juste comme ça. Mais elle trouvait ça injuste envers Ron.

Alors elle avait rompu.

Hermione regarda à sa droite, dans le bureau pour voir si sa mère y était. Mais non. Elle regarda à travers la porte vitrée à sa gauche mais savait d'avance que sa mère ne serait pas dans la salle à manger. Elle n'était utilisée que si il y avait des invités. Et il n'y avait jamais d'invité.

Elle s'approcha de la rambarde d'escalier et tenta d'écouter les sons de la maison. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit. Sa mère n'était apparemment pas à la maison, ce qui était plutôt bizarre. Normalement elle ne travaillait que les matins en semaine, pas le samedi matin. Mais peut-être remplaçait-elle l'un de ses collègues du cabinet de dentistes dans lequel elle travaillait depuis son retour d'Australie.

L'ancienne maison des Granger avait été détruite, ce pourquoi Hermione était heureuse d'avoir envoyé ses parents à l'autre bout du monde. Et son père aurait certainement également fait un arrêt cardiaque une nuit dans son sommeil s'il était resté en Angletterre. Ces dernières années il était devenu fort gros, l'air enceinte, un taux de cholesterol exorbitant. Mais Hermione se sentait malgré tout coupable du décès de son père. Ce qu'elle savait être stupide. Biensur qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Peut-être se sentait-elle simplement coupable de ne pas avoir été là, avec lui.

En tout cas, ne trouvant que Mrs Monica Wilkins, elle se promit de toujours veiller sur sa mère.

Et c'est pour ça qu'alors qu'Harry lui avait proposé une chambre au square Grimmaurd, que Ron lui avait demandé d'emmenager avec lui là où elle le voudrait: chez lui ou un appartement qu'ils partageraient; elle avait préféré s'installer dans une maison avec sa mère à MaidenHead, une ville moldue pas très loin de Londres. Pas très loin non plus de là où elles habitaient avant.

C'était une belle maison. Il y avait quatre chambres à l'étage, dont une avec sa propre salle de bain: la chambre de Mrs Granger. Il y avait également une autre salle de bain à l'étage, pour les autres chambres. Mais aussi des toilettes au rez de chaussée et un garage. Et même si les Granger se contentaient bien souvent des choses les plus simples, on ne pouvait pas nier que la maison avec un côté plutôt luxueux. La piscine creusée dans le jardin était suffisante pour confirmer cela.

Hermione vérifia que le manteau de sa mère n'était pas dans le placard sous l'escalier puis entra dans la cuisine.

Elle se prépara un café dans un mug puis alla s'affalait dans l'un des canapés du salon. Elle agrippa la télécommande et alluma la télévision.

Peu importe le programme dont il s'agissait, c'est juste que depuis la guerre elle détestait le silence.

Elle prit sur la table basse le livre qu'elle avait entamé le week-end précédent (pas le temps de lire la semaine malheureusement) et se mit à lire.

Puis soudain elle se mit à repenser à sa nuit et elle se sentit sale. Certes, elle était vraiment sale puisque sa dernière douche remontait à au matin la veille. Et ce n'était pas parce-que c'était avec Malfoy mais surtout parce-que c'était arrivé juste après avoir rompu avec Ron.

Elle partit se doucher puis revint lire devant la télévision jusqu'à ce que sa mère rentre.

"Ah tu es là, ma chérie."

"Où veux-tu que je sois d'autre ?" demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la rigolade.

"Oh je ne sais pas." Celeste offrit un sourire malicieux à sa fille. "Mais tu n'étais pas là hier soir. Et tu as un petit ami-"

Hermione soupira et le sourire de sa mère disparut, remplaçait par une expression inquiète sur le visage. "Avais un petit ami."

"Oh, ma puuuce." Celeste vint enlacer sa fille.

En fait Hermione n'avait pas besoin de vraiment tout oublier ou se confier à un ami. Elle avait sa mère. Elle lui raconta les raisons de sa rupture, la rupture, et puis qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec un autre sans donner ici trop de détails, et finalement que cet autre lui avait proposé qu'ils sortent un peu ensemble pour voir ce que ça donnerait et qu'elle avait décliné car biensur il y avait une évidente incompatibilité entre eux.

Ce fut bizarre de parler de sexualité avec sa mère, même avec le peu de détail qu'elle avait donné. Mais le simple fait de penser partenaire sexuel devant sa mère la fesait rougir. Au moins elle savait que Celeste était certainement aussi gênée qu'elle, d'avoir écouté.

"Il y a des hauts et des bas dans la vie. Et même si à l'instant même tu ne te sens pas très bien bien que tu veuilles me le cacher - ou te le cacher - je crois que tu as fais ce que tu avais à faire. Et tu as sans doute bien fait si Ron pense si peu de toi."

"Oui, mais pour cette nuit-"

"Tu avais bu chérie, et ce genre de choses arrivent parfois quand les gens boivent. Je ne suis pas psychologue mais je dirais que Ron t'as rendu vulnérable et que sous l'effet de l'alcool, tu n'as pas trop réfléchi quand quelqu'un d'autre t'as prouvé que Ron avait tord."

"Ron parlait de me vouloir en général, pas seulement pour... ça." dit-elle difficilement.

"Je sais, ma puce. Mais cet autre garçon n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il aimerait te revoir pour plus que ça ?" questionna Celeste.

"Oui." murmura Hermione. Elle apprécia le silence qui s'installa entre sa mère et elle (parce-que c'est pas vraiment du silence, la télé marche encore) puis le brisa. "Tu travaillais ce matin ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non, je suis allée à Londres. La vieille Beth m'a demandé de l'amener à la gare. Ensuite j'ai décidé de faire un peu les magasins mais je n'ai rien trouvé à mon goût. Peut-être une autre fois. Et pour finir je me suis dit que j'allais t'offrir quelque chose, alors je suis allée sur le chemin de Traverse-"

"Maman, c'était pas la peine. J'ai besoin de rien et tu sais que c'est imprudent de ta part d'aller là-bas. Qui sait sur qui tu peux tomber ?"

"Je vais bien, non ?" questionna Mrs Granger. "D'ailleurs j'ai eu du mal à trouver l'entrée sans toi. C'est si bien dissimulé."

"Et quelle occasion as-tu trouvé cette fois-ci pour m'offrir quelque chose ? Encore mes dix-huit ans ou le Noël de l'année dernière ? Tu m'as déjà offert plein de cadeaux pour ces occasions." s'énerva - mais pas trop - Hermione.

"On se calme ma fille. Si tu veux j'emballe ce cadeau, le pose à l'endroit où j'ai prévu que nous mettrons notre arbre de noël, et tu attendras le vingt-cinq décembre pour l'avoir. Je voulais juste offrir un cadeau à ma fille que j'aime mais si c'est trop dur pour elle de recevoir des cadeaux alors ça sera son noël."

"D'accord." céda Hermione. "Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?" demanda-t-elle, pas très convaincue.

Sans répondre, Celeste sorti le livre de son sac à main et le tendit à Hermione.

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le titre du livre et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. "Merci maman. Je me doute que pour toi ce n'est qu'un vieux livre mais il s'agit d'un livre vraiment rare et..." Sa voix s'éteint.

Sa mère lui offrait généralement des choses qui lui plaisait, mais c'était des choses auxquelles elle-même avait facilement accès. Et elle était dans une telle vague d'émotions qu'elle ne pensa pas à demander à sa mère comment elle en était venue à acheter ce livre en particulier.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry était passé dans l'après-midi et s'excusa car Ron avait trouvé à la dernière minute des places pour un match de quidditch ce soir-là. Il n'y avait que deux places, et de toute façon, puisqu'elle n'était pas une grande fervente de ce sport... En gros il était venu lui dire qu'elle serait seule ce samedi soir-là.

Elle s'y attendait. Harry la voyait au ministère toute la semaine. Biensur qu'il passerait plutôt son samedi soir avec Ron qu'avec elle.

Et de toute manière, elle n'avait pas très envie de quitter la lecture de son nouveau livre. Elle l'avait entamé sans finir l'autre.

Sa mère jardinait et Neville apparut dans la cheminée.

"Salut Hermione."

"Neville !" salua-t-elle en retour.

"Je suis de retour." dit-il, soulignant l'évidence.

Professeur Chourave avait annoncé à Neville qu'elle aimerait qu'il prenne sa place de professeur de botanique quand elle prendrait sa retraite mais le trouvait bien trop jeune pour enseigner pour l'instant et de toute façon elle pensait rester à son poste encore au moins une demi-douzaine d'années. Alors elle lui avait conseillé de voyager et de découvrir les plantes du monde, et peut-être découvrir de nouvelles vertus et particularités inconnues des plantes. Car à Poudlard, on aimait engager des professeurs qui n'arrivaient pas les mains vides. On attendait d'eux un certain niveau d'expertise et professeur Chourave ne doutait pas de la compétence de Neville, mais il manquait encore d'expérience.

"Alors, c'était comment l'Amérique du Sud ?" demanda Hermione. Ca lui plairait bien à elle aussi de découvrir de nouvelles cultures. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut envie de devenir auror mais elle ne savait pas choisir parmis toutes les options qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Elle suivit la voie que le public attendait qu'elle choisisse.

"Passionant. Je pense y retourner en janvier."

Et ils discutèrent de ci et de ça, jusqu'à ce qu'une chouette se pose sur l'appui de fenêtre.

Aussitôt Hermione bondit du canapé et alla ouvrir à l'animal. Mais à sa surprise - et pas vraiment à celle de Neville - l'animal se dirigea vers lui.

Neville s'empara de la lettre amenée et l'oiseau partit aussitôt. Le jeune sorcier lit rapidement son courrier et soupira.

"De si mauvaises nouvelles que ça ?" demanda Hermione. Neville tendit le morceau de parchemin à son amie qui le lit à son tour. "Une déclaration d'amour ?"

"J'en reçoit régulièrement depuis le mois de mai." dit-il, las. "Ma grand-mère appelle ça la rançon de la gloire. Tout ça pour avoir tué un serpent sans défense-"

"Je t'arrête tout de suite. Nagini était loin d'être inoffensive. Crois-moi, on la croisait à Noël Harry et moi et..." Hermione laissa sa phrase en suspens.

"Admettons. Mais j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait grand chose pour mériter autant d'attention."

"Tu étais l'un des membres les plus actifs de l'A.D. et tout le monde le sait. Tu as tué Nagini. Tu as tenté de voler l'épée de Gryffondor du bureau de Rogue. Tu as fait vivre l'A.D. sous les yeux de mangemorts. Tu es venu au ministère il y a deux ans. Et certains se rappellent pourquoi Gryffondor a gagné la coupe des quatres maisons quand on était en première année."

"Mais Harry, Ron, toi, Ginny et Luna... Je suis le seul à recevoir ce genre de courrier."

"Harry et Ginny sont en couple, tout comme Ron et moi l'étions jusque hier-"

"Quoi !" coupa Neville.

"J'ai rompu. Mais c'est pas le sujet ici. Donc je disais que tu es un célibataire reconnu-"

"Luna aussi." coupa encore le jeune sorcier.

"Luna est barge." Cette simple constation suffisait à tout expliquer.

"D'accord, je réunis plus d'un critère pour mériter toute cette attention. Mais regarde un peu qui a signé." Hermione obéit. "Une sorcière au sang pur." expliqua Neville. "Comme la plupart des sorcières qui m'écrivent. Des sorcières qui malgré tout veulent un époux au sang pur. Et les sorciers au sang pur qui n'étaient pas mangemorts sont rares."

"Ces filles pensent encore à la pureté du sang." dit Hermione, pensive. "Ces filles pensent comme des mangemorts." Neville hocha la tête de bas en haut, affirmant par là qu'il pensait autant de ces sorcières qu'Hermione.

Hermione se remémora ce que Malfoy lui avait dit la veille. Personne ne voudrait de lui à cause de son passé de mangemort. Hermione était plus tolérante que ça, non ? L'avait-elle vraiment rejeter pour _incompatibilité évidente_ ?

Oui, elle l'avait fait. Et parler avec Neville lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait surement eut tord de ne pas offrir sa chance à Malfoy de lui prouver à elle qu'il n'est pas si mauvais que ça.

Et Malfoy n'était pas vraiment du genre à vouloir être avec elle pour sa réputation d'héroïne et encore moins pour son amitié avec Harry. Ni pour son sang, comme les groupies de Neville.

Il avait juste proposé qu'ils se voient de temps et que s'ils pensaient que le courant passait tout de même entre eux... Mais Hermione lui avait catégoriquement fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy.

Peut-être le contacterait-elle dans la semaine et lui ferait savoir qu'elle n'était plus contre le fait qu'il puisse la faire changer d'avis à son sujet.

Mais elle ne manquerait pas de préciser que c'était grace à Neville.

**(A/N: J'ai pensé arrêter là, puisque c'est déjà plus long que les chapitres précédents mais finalement je savais pas qui prendre pour raconter la suite, donc autant rester à peu près avec Hermione; et sur la même page.)**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hermione finit son week-end en lisant le livre que sa mère lui avait offert. En revenant chez elle, du lundi soir, elle trouva la maison vide et trouva le temps de terminer sa lecture.

Puis Mrs Granger apparut dans la cheminée, rendant Hermione incrédule.

"Je suis pas vraiment fan de ce moyen de transport." dit Celeste en s'époustant.

"Tu viens d'où, là ?" demanda la jeune sorcière.

Celeste haussa les épaules et s'en alla de la pièce sans un mot.

Surement était-elle chez les Weasley, se dit Hermione. Mrs Granger ne connaissait que très peu de sorcier et n'avait peut-être pas envie de dire à sa fille qu'elle continuait de cotoyer la famille de son ex-petit ami.

Le lendemain, Hermione trouva deux tasses sur la table de salon.

C'était étonnant qu'un Weasley soit venu chez elle. Ils avaient beau ne rien avoir contre les moldus, ce n'était pas un environnement qui les rassurait.

C'était étonnant que Mrs Granger ai vu un Weasley deux jours d'affilé.

C'était étonnant de découvrir un long cheveux clair sur le canapé. Pas roux.

Mais sa mère était une adulte. Hermione n'avait pas mot à dire sur les gens que Mrs Granger fréquentait.

Mercredi après-midi, Celeste s'était encore rendu dans le monde sorcier. Hermione était inquiète mais elle avait elle-même mis sa mère en garde à propos des sorciers et elle n'avait pas le pouvoir d'interdire à Mrs Granger quoi que se soit.

Mais elle espérait que sa maman soit suffisemment avertie.

Et mercredi soir, Hermione décida qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à réfléchir à propos de Draco Malfoy. Elle lui donnerait sa chance. Et avant de changer d'avis, elle lui envoya une chouette, s'excusant de sa réaction hâtive du samedi matin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Depuis le début du mois, les apprentis aurors suivaient tous Kingsley Shackelbolt. Et ce matin ils apprirent quelque chose d'interessant.

Les services de poste avaient prévenus d'une livraison particulière qu'avait reçu Lucius Malfoy.

Il semblait recevoir souvent ses livres par courrier, certains plus ou moins noirs que les autres. Mais c'était Lucius Malfoy et puisqu'il était très surveillé par les aurors ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il ferait de ses livres.

Mais là, il s'agissait de livres concernant uniquement les moldus. Et ça c'était inquiétant.

Le gérant de la boutique de livres avait confirmé l'achat de ces livres par Lucius Malfoy.

Et aussitôt Lord Malfoy fut convoqué au bureau des aurors, et il fut ensuite emmené dans une salle où il sera interrogé.

Kingsley se rendit dans la dite salle, suivit par ses apprentis. Parmis lesquels se trouvaient Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini. Ils étaient cinq au total, une autre sorcière et un autre sorcier avaient également rejoint le bureau.

Dans la salle, Kingley fit signe aux jeunes aurors de rester debout face à la table où Lucius était assis et contre le mur. Lui même s'appuya au mur sur le côté de la table.

Hermione remarqua vaguement de l'inquiétude dans le regard de Kingsley à leur entrée. Malfoy avait pris une posture nonchalente quand il vit les jeunes gens accompagnés l'auror professionel. Surement était-il ravi de la présence d'Harry, se dit Hermione. Pour une quelconque idée tordue qui avait du passer par son esprit.

"Ah, les petits nouveaux." dit-il, souriant en coin.

Alors que tous observèrent Malfoy, Hermione garda les yeux sur Kingsley.

"Vous m'excuserez Mr Potter, si je ne suis pas ravi de vous voir. Mais comprenez que des condoléances auraient été les bienvenues quand on sait pourquoi Narcissa n'est plus de ce monde."

Harry resta impassible, mais Hermione se demandait pourquoi Kingsley laissait Malfoy parler. Peut-être espérait-il qu'il leur dévoilerait quelque chose d'utile.

"Blaise." dit Lucius d'un ton plus plaisant que celui avec lequel il s'était adressé à Harry. "On ne te vois plus très souvent au manoir."

Kingsley fit signe à Blaise de répondre. "J'ai peu de temps de libre."

"Biensur," dit Lucius. "Les aurors travaillent beaucoup. Mais dis-moi donc Blaise, j'ai cru comprendre que vendredi soir Draco et toi ne vous étiez pas vu. Y avait-il quelque chose de grave ?" demanda l'ancien mangemort faussement inquiet.

"Non, biensur que non." répondit Blaise, pas vraiment sur qu'il devait répondre. "Mais j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de le prévenir."

Hermione sentait déjà qu'elle était la prochaine à qui Lucius s'adresserait.

"Miss Granger." affirma Lucius. "Elle était cette personne, n'est-ce pas ?" Blaise ne répondit pas, confirmant ce que Lucius disait. Il se tourna vers la sorcière concernée puis vers Kingsley. "N'y a-t-il pas du monde ici ? Pour interroger un seul homme pour une raison qui ne lui a pas encore été communiqué ?"

Kingsley fit signe aux apprentis de partir. Il aurait dû se douter que c'était un pari dangereux de les amener face à un mangemort d'une telle notoriété.

Hermione allait passer la porte quand Malfoy parla encore. "J'ai dit qu'il y avait du monde, pas que tout le monde devait partir." Tous le regardèrent, y compris les aurors qui étaient déjà hors de la pièce mais avait entendu. "Je pense que Miss Granger devrait rester."

Hermione était inquiète, pour plus d'une raison. Draco; son statut de née-moldue; la mention de ce qui s'était passé à Pacques.

"Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda Daniel Hawkes, l'un des deux autres aurors, depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Kingsley fit signe à Malfoy de répondre à cet être qui aux yeux de celui-ci ne pouvait être que sans importance.

"Parce-que je considère cela être privé, et je pense que Miss Granger en pensera autant."

Hermione lui donna raison dans ses pensées. S'il venait à faire des allusions à Draco, elle préférait que les autres partent.

Lucius s'adressa alors uniquement à Kingsley. "Vous leur raconterez ensuite si vous trouvez cela nécessaire. Faites-les partir." Il désigna Hermione. "Mais faites-la rester elle. Puisque vous auriez ensuite l'obligation de tout lui répéter, je vous évite d'avoir à le faire."

"D'accord" concéda Kingsley.

La porte se ferma derrière Harry et Hermione se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle voulait que l'entretien se termine au plus vite, sans être pressé qu'il continue.

"J'ai essayé de performer de la légilimencie sur Draco mais Bella la malheureusement trop bien formé." déclara Malfoy, comme si Kingsley était partit avec les autres et qu'il n'y avait qu'Hermione et lui dans la pièce. "J'ai déduit de moi-même qu'il s'agissait de vous. Une née-moldue dont Draco ne donnerait pas le nom; c'est que je devais moi-même la connaître. Ca réduisait les chances."

"Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de votre fils, Malfoy." dit Kingsley. "Est-ce vraiment pour ça que vous avez demandé que Miss Granger reste ?"

"Oh, non. Malheureusement il semble que cette histoire se soit mal finie." Lucius avait vraiment l'air de ne pas croire ce qu'il venait de dire. "J'ai une idée de pourquoi je suis là. A moins que je ne me trompe, Miss Granger devrait rester ici."

"Très bien. Expliquez-nous à quoi cela va vous servir." ordonna Kingsley posant sur la table en face de Malfoy, la liste des livres qu'il avait reçu.

"A ma lecture, biensur. Personnelement, c'est l'usage que je fais de mes livres." Son ton était moqueur.

"Malfoy." réprimanda Shackelbolt.

"Votre nouveau livre vous plait-il, Miss Granger ? _Fantômes, Inferis et autres alternatives à l'état de cadavre _?" Devant l'air confus de la jeune sorcière il continua. "C'était le prix du silence du vendeur."

"C'est les services de poste qui nous ont prévenus." informa Kingsley.

"Peu importe. Ce maudit gérant vous aura confirmé tout cela."

"Que cherchez-vous à faire, Malfoy ?" questionna l'auror.

"Selon vous, quelle serait ma réaction si j'étais à proximité d'un moldu ?" demanda Lucius sans répondre à la question posée.

"Vous l'insulteriez, le tueriez-"

"Allons, Kingsley. Demandez à Miss Granger comment va sa mère, elle vous répondra que Celeste va très bien."

Hermione fut choquée que Malfoy parle ainsi de sa mère.

Lucius Malfoy se mit alors à raconter ce qui l'avait poussé à se rendre dans cette boutique, puis comment il avait rencontrer Celeste Granger.

Et Hermione se remémora le cheveux clair trouvé chez elle deux jours auparavant.

Lucius Malfoy était venu chez elle. Sa mère était allé dans le monde sorcier avec Lucius Malfoy.

Peut-être même au manoir Malfoy.

"Est-ce que vous voyez ma mère ?"

"Pas dans ce sens là. Je porte encore le deuil du décès de Narcissa-"

"Vous l'avez vu trois jours d'affilé. Lundi, mardi, mercredi-"

"Nous avons beaucoup à décrouvrir l'un comme l'autre. Je vous l'ai dit, je cherche à respecter les moldus, elle veux comprendre notre monde."

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit pour qu'elle accepte."

"La vérité. Qui je suis. Pourquoi on lui dirait de m'éviter." Devant l'air sceptique des aurors, il soupira. "J'ai juste étais franc."

Kingsley remercia Malfoy d'avoir accepter de venir répondre à leurs questions et Hermione resta figée sur place.

Beaucoup de choses trottaient dans sa tête. Le monde devait tourner à l'envers. Elle avait accepté de voir Draco Malfoy. Sa mère cotoyait Lucius Malfoy.

Donner une chance au plus jeune avait tout de même un peu de chance d'aboutir à quelque chose de positif. Après tout il n'avait pas accompli grand chose en tant que mangemort. Mais Lucius avait certainement un trop lourd passé pour encore être récupérable.

Mais qu'était passé par la tête de sa mère en acceptant d'aider Malfoy. Si celui-ci avait vraiment parlé de son passé... Celeste savait pourtant quel danger les mangemorts était pour les moldus.

"Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas utilisé de Veritaserum ?" demanda-t-elle alors à Kingsley.

Il répondit d'abord par un sourire désabusé. "On ne peut pas forcé les gens à ingérer quoi que se soit. Lucius aurait refusé toutes boissons ou encas que nous lui aurions proposé. Il sait comment on piège les suspects."

"Pour prouver qu'il ne mentait pas, il aurait pu accepter-"

"Il n'y a pas que le Veritaserum qui soit dissimulable dans les boissons et la nourriture."

_Les poisons_, pensa Hermione. Ca avait du sens. Elle aussi aurait tout refusé à la place de Malfoy.

"D'accord, d'accord. Je comprends."

"Hermione," continua Kingsley. "Il nous faudrait la version de ta mère. On peut la faire venir ici, comme Malfoy. Ou on peut aller à elle." Il marqua une pause. "Ou tu peux t'en charger toi-même. Legilimencie ou Veritaserum."

"N'est-ce pas un peu extrême comme mesures ? Pour une moldue ?"

"Je vais demander à Zabini de glaner quelques informations du fils. Je te dis d'en faire autant avec ta mère, mais c'est à toi de voir comment t'y prendre."

Hermione et Kingsley sortirent de la salle et se séparèrent. Chacun alla à son bureau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?" Harry semblait contenir sa colère, mais le cachait mal.

"Rien." rassura Hermione.

"Hermione, tu as l'air bouleversé. Dis-moi pourquoi il voulait que tu restes. Est-ce qu'il voulait essayer de t'humilier ? Ou-"

"Harry, stop." coupa la sorcière. "Ca ne te concernes pas, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter." Harry dû comprendre que la discussion n'irait pas plus loin car lui-même alla s'assoir à son bureau, les bras croisés.

Hermione se concentra pour écouter ce que Kingsley disait à Zabini. "Je veux que tu ailles voir Draco Malfoy le plus tôt possible-"

"Draco est mon ami. Je n'ai pas envie de le trahir en lui tirant les vers du nez."

"Rien de tout ça, Zabini. Demande lui une chose très simple: y a-t-il eu des changements récemment dans le comportement de Lucius; si oui lesquels ? Je ne te demande rien d'autre."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ce soir-là, Hermione demanda à sa mère ce qu'était ce cheveux blond qu'elle avait trouvé deux jours auparavant.

Sans que Celeste ait pu répondre, Hermione demanda ce qui se passait entre Lucius Malfoy et elle. Et la réponse de Celeste correspondait à ce qu'avait dit Malfoy ce jour-là.

Autant ce fut un choc d'entendre Malfoy parlait de sa mère, ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'entendre elle.

Ce qui lui fit le plus froid dans le dos, c'est qu'ils s'appelaient par leur prénom; et que c'était une idée de Celeste.

Finalement, Hermione demanda pourquoi elle avait accepté le marché de Malfoy après tous les avertissements de sa fille.

Et Celeste répondut. "Parce-qu'il a été honnête."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A/N: J'estime que Mrs Granger avait 19 ans à la naissance de sa fille. Hermione ayant 19 ans, Celeste en a 38. Et elle est de ces personnes qui ont vraiment l'air plus jeune que ce qu'ils sont vraiment, ce pourquoi au premier coup d'oeil Lucius lui donna à peine plus de 35 ans. J'ai prévu de peut-être préciser tout ça dans l'histoire, mais c'est pas très sure et je me suis dit que certain se posait peut-être la question.**

**Quand à Lucius, je me tiens aux données de J.. Lucius est né en 1954 et avait donc 26 ans à la naissance de Draco, ce qui lui fait là 44 ans. (On sait aussi que Narcissa est née en 55, Bellatrix en 51, Andromeda quelque part entre les deux - elle n'est pas l'ainée contrairement à ce que je lis souvent, les maraudeurs en 60 - ça aussi c'est un truc qu'on lit souvent: les maraudeurs qui ont le même âge que les cousines de Sirius, ou Bellatrix qui a l'age de Voldemort...)**

**(Taille: 31.9 Ko)**


	5. Evolution arrêt définitif de la fic

**CH 5 Evolution**

Draco était assis à son bureau, vérifiant quelques projets terminés de ses employés. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas ravis au départ de travailler pour Draco Malfoy, mais ils étaient mieux payés qu'ailleurs, et finalement c'était un patron comme un autre.

Peut-être avait-il obtenu sa place de patron grace à l'argent mais il s'investissait vraiment dans son rôle.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Blaise Zabini entra, la tête haute, et alla s'affalait dans l'un des siège face au bureau de Draco.

Blaise n'avait pas pris le temps de se faire annoncer mais ça lui ressemblait. Cependant, Jerry, le secrétaire, ne le savait pas.

Il débarqua à son tour dans le bureau et s'excusa.

"Désolé, je n'ai pas pû l'empêcher-"

"Tout va bien, Jerry." rassura Draco.

Le secrétaire sortit, l'air inquiet.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là ?" s'enquit Blaise en parlant de Jerry.

"Il doit s'imaginer que je vais le virer parce-qu'il n'a pas empêcher une certaine personne de s'introduire dans le bureau du patron sans y être invité." expliqua Draco.

"Selon les informations que j'ai, je suis toujours le bienvenu chez toi."

"Je suis au travail."

"Et tu es le patron."

"Donc selon ta logique, je suis chez moi." comprit Draco.

"Exactement."

Draco rangea les documents éparpillés sur son bureau puis observa Blaise.

"On est jeudi." Cette simple constatation suffisait pour que Blaise comprenne la question posée. Ils se voyaient le vendredi soir, et la plupart des week-ends, avec d'autres connaissances. Mais pas le jeudi. Alors qu'est-ce qui était si important pour que Blaise vienne le voir un jeudi ?

"C'est Kingsley qui m'envoit."

"C'est donc l'auror Zabini qui est en face de moi ? Pas ce cher Blaise ?" railla Draco.

"J'ai justement dit à Kingsley que tout ça ne me mettait pas à l'aise." Il disait ça avec une telle indifférence que ses mots étaient difficilement croyables, mais Draco savait que Blaise était loin d'être à l'aise. Justement, il avait l'air trop indifférent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Draco, sérieusement.

"C'était très bizarre, aujourd'hui." Et Blaise raconta la visite de Lucius au bureau des aurors. Les livres. La remarque sur le vendredi soir et Granger. Et puis l'insistance pour que Granger reste et les autres partent. Et finalement l'air bouleversé de Granger en sortant de là, et la demande de Kingsley.

"Si le comportement de mon père a changé dernièrement ? Je vais te dire ce que me disait les elfes encore la semaine dernière: 'Le maître est resté assis dans la bibliothèque', 'Le maître est resté assis dans le jardin', 'Le maître est resté au lit'. Il ne fesait rien, les yeux dans le vide, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main." Draco changea de position dans son fauteil. "J'imagine qu'avec ce qu'il a dit aujourd'hui tu as compris."

"J'aurais jamais cru que Granger-"

"Moi non plus, mais c'est arrivé. Je commençais à croire que mon père avait oublié que j'existais mais samedi matin j'avais à peine mis les pieds au manoir... Je lui ai dit que c'étais une née-moldue et je le voyais déjà m'envoyer un impardonable. Mais non." Draco eut alors une sorte de rire nerveux. "Le grand Lucius Malfoy a eut une révélation: apprendre à respecter les moldus l'aiderait certainement à accepter de vivre dans le même monde qu'eux sans chercher à les exterminer. C'est pour ça qu'il a acheté ces livres. Et le discours des elfes a changé: 'Le maître a lut tout le dimanche', 'Le maître a lut toute la matinée'. Mais il a eut une plus grande révélation semble-t-il. Quand je suis rentré lundi, il m'a dit: 'Tu sais Draco, on est tous humain. Qu'on soit sorcier ou moldu.' J'ai demandé de quoi il parlait aux elfes. 'Madame Celeste est venue cette après-midi' m'ont-ils dit. Et mardi soir, il regardait cette boîte avec des gens à l'intérieur. Il parait qu'il en a vu une chez cette madame Celeste et que ça lui a plut. Et il a encore passé son après-midi avec elle hier."

"Tu crois vraiment que son but n'est pas de mieux connaître les moldus pour mieux..."

"Les éliminer ? J'aurais dit que c'était possible si ce n'était pas pour cette boîte. Il n'aurait jamais acheté cette chose si il pensait toujours autant de mal des moldus."

"Alors," dit Blaise en affichant un sourire malicieux sur son visage. "Dis-moi tout pour Granger et toi."

"Y a rien à dire." Draco était estatique, elle avait finalement accepté de le revoir. Il avait reçu une lettre la veille. Mais ils étaient loin d'afficher en public qu'ils s'adressaient la parole. Ca changerait quand elle le connaîtrait un peu mieux.

"Tu n'es rentré au manoir que samedi-"

"De quoi veux tu que je te parle ? De l'air dégoûté sur son visage quand elle a réalisé ce qu'on avait fait ? Avec _qui_ elle était ?" s'énerva Draco. Ce n'était pas de la vraie colère, mais Granger n'avait surement pas besoin que Blaise lui parle de ça à tout bout de champ. "Et puis elle m'a poliment rejeté, parlant d'une rupture trop fraîche avec la Belette."

"Donc y a rien d'autre ?"

"Rien du tout."

"Tant mieux !" se réjouit Blaise.

"Quoi ?" demanda Draco.

"Si ni toi ni Weasley sont dans le paysage, j'ai toutes mes chances."

"Rappelle-moi pourquoi on ne va pas boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur du lundi au jeudi."

"Parce-que je finis tard, et toi aussi."

"C'est parce-que tu sors avec des filles."

"Qui te dit que ce n'est pas toujours la même ? Mais tu sais que sa mère qui me les fait rencontrer." se défendit Blaise.

"Et qui accepterait ça de quelqu'un qui a été marié quoi, sept fois ?"

"Peut-être que si je m'établissais avec quelqu'un de sérieux, comme Granger... Je lui laisserais le temps de se remettre de sa rupture en liant avec elle une amitié plus que professionelle et puis je lui avouerais qu'elle me plait-"

"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas que les filles soit plus intelligentes que toi ?" coupa Draco.

"C'est vrai. Donc pas de Granger pour moi."

Et Draco comprit que son ami n'avait pas été berné. Il savait que Draco n'avait pas terminé la partie.

Aussi Draco espérait que cette partie là de leur discussion resterais entre eux. Après tout c'était pour Lucius que Blaise était venu.

Ils décidèrent que leur verre hebdomadaire au Chaudron Baveur serait un jeudi plutôt qu'un vendredi cette semaine-là. A quoi bon faire ça le lendemain si rien ne les empêchait de faire ça ce soir-là.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lucius était dans le salon où il avait installé sa boîte avec des personnes à l'intérieur quand Draco revint au manoir.

Lucius regardait la dite boïte et Draco l'observa depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Le comportement de son père avait radicalement changé en l'espace de cette même semaine.

"Tu sais," dit-il enfin. "Blaise est venu me voir ce soir."

"Pour parler de moi, je suppose."

"Je lui ai dit en quoi ton comportement a changé dernièrement." Et Draco répéta mot pour mot ce qu'il avait dit à Blaise. D'abord les livres. Puis madame Celeste. Et enfin la boîte à personnes.

"C'est vrai que Celeste a une certaine influence sur moi... Je crois que les gens diraient qu'il s'agit d'une influence positive."

"Peut-être." admis Draco. "Ce que j'comprends pas c'est pourquoi il a fallut que Granger reste et que les autres partent."

"Draco, tu as écouté les elfes parler de Celeste, mais tu n'as jamais demandé son nom."

"Où est le rapport avec Granger ?" demanda Draco, cachant sa confusion. Il savait que son père aimait faire perdre le fil à ses interlocuteurs pour que ceux-ci oublient la question de départ, même si parfois il aimait il se contenter répondre passant par un chemin semé d'embûches.

"Celeste Granger. Il est là le rapport, Draco. Peut-être ai-je suggéré que les autres aurors s'en aillent pour Hermione Granger. J'ai pensais que ça ne lui plairait pas d'apprendre que sa mère passe du temps en ma compagnie alors que tous les autres étaient là."

Et Lucius raconta tout à son fils.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Draco et Hermione commencèrent à se rencontrer dans des lieux moldus et le courant passait très bien.

Ils avaient discuté de la relation de leurs parents mais aucun ne savait vraiment quoi penser de ça.

A peine une dizaine de jours après que Draco ait appris que son père avait une amie moldue, il trouva Hermione en revenant du travail, chez lui au manoir, comme paralysée. Elle était complètement immobile et ses yeux semblaient vides.

"Granger ?" appela-t-il. Elle n'était jamais venu au manoir. A part cette fois-là, pendant les vacances de Pacques.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Secoua une main devant ses yeux mais elle ne réagit pas. Il appela encore et elle ne répondait pas.

Il entendit des pas qui venaient dans leur direction mais préféra ne pas la quitter des yeux.

"Hermione." appela-t-il cette fois-ci.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?" demanda Celeste Granger.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû l'amener ici, Draco." réprimanda Lucius qui comprenait le blocage que fesait la jeune sorcière.

"Elle était là quand je suis arrivé." se défendit Draco.

"C'est vrai qu'il est tard." dit Celeste. "Elle a dû se demander pourquoi je n'étais pas à la maison."

Soudain, les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent et elle se mit à rire. Elle s'accrocha au cou de Draco pour ne pas céder sous ses jambes.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" lui demanda Draco.

"Ta tante... était... stupide." dit-elle entre ses rires.

Draco savait que Bellatrix était déjantée mais elle était aussi plutôt intelligente. Personne ne l'avait jamais qualifié de stupide. "Pourquoi ça ?" demanda le jeune sorcier en échangeant un regard avec son père.

Hermione regarda furtivement sa mère puis Lucius, avant que son regard ne revienne sur Draco.

Draco comprit, et soupçonna que son père aussi avait compris, que Hermione allait choisir ses mots pour ne rien révéler qui inquiéterait sa mère.

"Sérieusement," dit-elle, riant encore. "Aurions-nous pensé à aller chercher la coupe de Poufsouffle dans sa chambre forte à Gringotts... si elle n'avait pas insisté _à ce point _pour savoir si ce n'était pas là que nous avions pris l'épée de Gryffondor ?"

Draco était incrédule. Les gens cherchaient à oublier tout ce qui concerné une séance d'Endoloris normalement, pas à en extraire des informations

"Peut-être devriez-vous rentrer, maintenant." suggéra Lucius.

Celeste Granger aquiesça, embrassa Lucius sur la joue et disparut dans la cheminé, suivie aussitôt par sa fille.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle aurait une crise de rire en venant ici." déclara Draco.

"Bellatrix ne se pardonnerait pas de les avoir mené à la destruction du Maître des Ténèbres." sourit Lucius.

"Au fait, pourquoi Mrs Granger était encore là ?"

"Oh." Le sourire de Lucius disparut un instant. Il était pris au dépourvu et ne s'attendait pas à cette question après cet étrange épisode avec Hermione Granger. Mais Lucius reprit contenance. "Peut-être Celeste est-elle maintenant plus qu'une simple amie." dit-il son fameux sourire en coin affiché sur le visage.

Et Lucius quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans le salon avec _la_ boîte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A partir de ce jour-là, Celeste Granger était toujours au manoir ou ailleurs en compagnie de Lucius, sauf quand elle travaillait le matin.

Elle passait si peu de temps chez elle que Hermione proposa à Draco de plutôt venir chez elles après le travail, au lieu de lieux moldus. Ses journées étaient suffisemment fatiguantes. Elle préférait être dans un lieu tranquille la journée finie.

Draco n'avait rien contre.

Il amenait le repas avec lui, ou fesait faire préparer quelque chose par ses elfes de maison.

Ils parlaient de tout ou de rien. Cette fois-là,

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////:::

J'avais beaucoup d'idée pour cette histoire mais je suis devenue trop occupée et maintenant ça fait trop longtemps.

Je vais raconter vaguement ce que j'avais prévu.

- Lucius et Celeste allaient rapidement se marier et partir en voyage de noces en janvier.

Voyage pendant lequel ils écrirent à leurs enfants qu'ils allaient avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur.

- De son côté Draco, se rend compte qu'Hermione n'est jamais réglée. Il comprend qu'elle l'était très peu pendant la chasse aux horcruxes et que son corps ne s'en ai pas encore remis. Elle a vu un guérisseur après la guerre. Mais Draco ne peut s'empêcher de douter. Il trouve un moyen de vérifier si elle est enceinte sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et elle l'est.

En aprenant le mariage de leur parent, Hermione avait déjà comment à se détacher de lui mais aprenant que sa mère est enceinte... Draco fait tout pour l'empêcher de trop s'éloigner. Et ayant plus d'un point commun, c'est pas si dur.

- J'ai appris que l'entrainement d'un auror dur 3 ans, ou plutôt on me la rappelait. Peu importe, on va demander à Hermione de faire un check-up à un moment donné, peut-être après un incident où elle serait peu blessé, par un mangemort, et on lui apprendra sa grossesse.

Avant sa nuit avec Draco elle avait prit un potion contraceptive (qui a pour effet ensuite de donner un sommeil de plomb) ? Et bien ça ne dure pas infiniement, et Draco s'était offert un dernier round au petit matin: c'est là que la conception a eu lieu.

Sauf qu'Hermione ne le sait pas et ne sait pas quoi faire. Peut-être Ron est le père, il voulait des enfants, et il aurait pu trouver un moyen de déjouer les précautions d'Hermione.

- Draco convainc Hermione de faire quelques tests et tout ça la rassure.

- Hermione se retrouve à classer des dossiers au ministère. Elle aimait pas vraiment son travail mais là elle supporte mal.

- Celeste est encore assez jeune pour être mère mais sa grossesse se complique. Elle va accoucher prématurément. Lucius va prévenir Hermione au ministère mais il la trouve en compagnie de Mrs Weasley qui babille à quel point elle est heureuse de voir qu'elle va être encore grand-mère (le ventre d'Hermione est bien large à ce moment là). Ron n'a jamais dit qu'ils avaient totalement rompu, Mrs Weasley a déduit qu'Hermione portait l'enfant de son fils. C'est la première scène que j'avais imaginé.

Et puis Lucius les interrompt, appelle Hermione par son prénom pour lui faire passer le message (Hermione, ta mère est à Ste Mangouste) et Hermione répond tout aussi familièrement (J'arrive, Lucius).

Mrs Weasley est choquée, un mangemort et une sang-de-bourbe qui se parlent aussi aisément. Hermione explique que Lucius est son beau-père. Il est marié à sa mère, ce sera le père de sa demie-soeur, c'est le père de son fiancé, ce sera le grand-père de son fils. Tout est trop confus pour qu'elle s'étende sur le sujet.

- Celeste donne naissance à une jolie petite fille.

- Début aout (le 1 ou le 4), Hermione met au monde un fils.

J'avais des prénoms, aussi pour les autres enfants que les couples auraient après, mais c'est trop vieux pour que je m'en souvienne. Et d'autres petites histoires aussi, autour de tout ça. Comme Hermione qui quitte son travail et devient écrivain, et Lucius qui fait de la recherche (quelle est la différence génétique entre un moldu et un sorcier ? comment un couple de moldus peut avoir un enfant sorcier ?) et Lucius est plus curieux et intrigué d'avoir ses réponses que de dire qu'il cherche une raison pour ses vieux préjudices.

Si quelqu'un veux écrire l'histoire, s'en inspirer, ou en a une qui ressemble, j'aimerais le savoir. Car même si j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire, je trouve toujours le moyen de lire. Et ça m'interesse de voir ce que ça donne.


End file.
